He Loves U Not
by Kari Kamiya aka Hikari Yagami
Summary: Its another Takari basking fic. well its not that bashing. and there is nothing against davis in this one for all you crazy people who think Davis is OK! LOL


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the characters. I don't own Dream or their song "He Loves U Not". If I did, I'd be rich! But I'll keep dreaming.   
A.N: Hey! This fic is sorta well blah. its my first songfic yada yada yada. Okay enjoy!   
  
Give it your all girl  
Give it all you got  
You can take your chance  
And take your best shot  
Say what you want girl  
Do what you do   
He's never gonna, gonna make it with you  
  
(kari walks down hall to see TK flirting with another girl named Melissa)  
"Hi TK" she says  
"Oh hi Kari" he says while looking at Melissa.  
(kari stomps away and TK doesn't notice)  
  
You're pulling petals off a flower  
Trying to get your way  
Keep pulling till it says what you want it to say  
Girl you can pick a field full of daisies  
But he'd still be my baby  
I know you can hardly wait till I'm away from him  
Instinctively I know what you're thinking  
You1ll be giving him an open invitation  
But my baby won't be taken in, no  
You can pout your cherry lips  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss  
You can flirt your pretty eyes  
He ain't got his hands tied  
  
(Melissa approches Kari later on that day)  
"Do you lke TK?" Melissa asks Kari.  
"Sorta. Why?" she replies.  
"Back off. He is mine ok? Just go ahead and date Davis cause he has a major crush on you. Before you know it, He'll be wrapped around my little finger"  
"Wrong. He loves me not you. So give it up ok?"  
"Kari you have all these guys that want to go out with you. Chose one of them"   
"Look don't tell me who to love just back off ok?"  
  
No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
No matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
"TK are you intrested in Melissa?" Kari asked.  
"To tell you the truth no" he replied.  
"Ok! Oh yeah who are you intrested in? If you can tell me" Kari said while stepping closer to TK.  
"Uh" TK said while he was tongue tied. "I have to uh admit that I like someone here"  
"Who is it?"  
"Oh look at the time got to go! See ya later Kari"  
(TK leaves and Kari is dissapointed)  
You're the kind of girl that's always up for do or dare  
Only want him just because he's there  
Always looking for a new ride  
The grass is greener on the other side  
You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing "no"  
All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go  
Doesn't matter how hard you try  
Never gonna get with my guy  
  
"Kari can I speak to you in private for a sec?" TK asked Kari.  
Kari got all hyper and excited inside. "Yeah sure" she said calmly and cool.  
"Kari we've been best friends for a long time and I was wondering could we take it to the next level?"  
"You mean like date?"  
"Uh yeah"  
"I've been waiting forever for you to say that. Pick me up Friday at 8"  
"OK"  
  
No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
No matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
  
Kari was walking home from school when Melissa appears.  
"What do you want?" Kari asked.  
"My man. You bitch. You think you can take my man whenever you want."  
"Hold up. Your man? Oh no you see he was never intested in you. And he never will be."  
(yeah a fight broke out just what you were waiting for)  
  
Doesn't matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you  
Give it all girl, Give it all you got  
Take a chance, and take your best shot  
Say what you want girl  
Do what you do   
He's never gonna make it with you  
  
TK walks home and sees that a fight broke out. He walks over to see what's going on.  
"Woah" he says. "What is going on?"  
"Your friend says that I'm not yours and never will be"  
"I'm just telling the truth but obviously she can't handle the truth"  
"Oh god Kari that phrase is so old"  
"Shut up bitch"  
"Okay listen. I am Kari's but Kari you don't have to tell that to everyone. Melissa get over yourself and stop lying and swearing"  
  
You can pout your cherry lips  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss  
You can flirt your pretty eyes  
He ain't got his hands tied  
  
(Melissa watches the days go by, Kari and TK are happy ^_^)  
  
No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
No matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
  
(Davis and Melissa hate TK and Kari's guts)  
  
No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
No matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
the end  
OMG that sucked! A song fic is soooo hard! That was my attempt at one, please review but don't flame. 


End file.
